


i’m marking you because you’re mine.

by zhonqli



Category: The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Light Angst, M/M, Nico and Will are in college, Nico's very affectionate, Soft Boyfriends Nico di Angelo and Will Solace, They're not demigods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:00:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22680622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhonqli/pseuds/zhonqli
Summary: In which Will tries to stop Nico from giving him love marks (and fails miserably, of course.)
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 5
Kudos: 169





	i’m marking you because you’re mine.

**Author's Note:**

> heya, everyone! this is my first ever solangelo fic! nico may be a bit ooc in this one but,,, i thought i'll give a sweet!nico a shot! besides, im weak for nico being the dominant in their relationship. also, will’s dad is still apollo though the only difference is he's not a god. 
> 
> i think that's all i have to say! do enjoy this trashy fic of mine, thank u.

* * *

“N-Nico, wait!” Will let out a small whimper as Nico’s kisses went to his exposed chest, with the latter sucking and nipping on the freckled skin—leaving marks that will definitely last for days. He can already feel the pleasure that always come along with the raven’s kisses and it was making things worse for the blond. 

“What is it, sunshine?” Nico asked rather huskily, his voice an octave deeper and gazed up at him with his eyes dark with lust and need, though there was still care in those black orbs. It made Will’s knees go weak. Thank Apollo he was trapped between the wall of their living room and Nico di Angelo’s chest or he would've fallen onto the floor already. He’ll be lying to himself if he says that he _absolutely_ hates that look on Nico’s face. 

“Calm down...” Will breathed out and held onto the raven’s shoulders for support. When he and Nico first became lovers, he’d been so much taller than the latter. After a few years, William could say that Nico’s grown a lot and was now only an inch smaller than him. Puberty did hit Nico like a ten-wheeler truck. The raven looked into his eyes, a lopsided grin resting on his visage as he traced Will’s jawline with his long fingers. Will shuddered at the sensation it gave. “What do you mean calm down? Don't you like what I’m doing, _Solace?_ " the former whispered in Will’s ear, his hot breath tickling (or rather, _distracting_ ) the freckled teen. 

“I- what- N-Nico!” Will stammered, his features now painted with crimson as he averted his gaze from Nico’s piercing one. A chuckle escaped the latter’s swollen lips (because of them making out earlier), which sounded so angelic to the blond yet at the same time, he cannot help but wonder how the hell such an angelic laugh came from a true _demon_? (A demon whom he loves so dearly, thank you very much.) 

“What?” the dark-haired teen asked, tilting his head to the side slightly, feigning innocence. Will groaned and grumbled, though his cheeks were still red. “Don’t leave any marks, Nico!” 

“Why? Are you perhaps... embarrassed?” Nico’s voice has suddenly become very small and quiet—all the confidence he had earlier vanishing away like a bubble in an instant. 

“No! I wouldn't be embarrassed with your marks on me! Never!” Will exclaimed, obviously taken aback with Nico’s response. It is true, though, that he’ll never be embarrassed with Nico’s marks adorning his tan skin. Nico owns him, and he'll be very proud to show them off to others. The only problem is that their own families will be visiting them later, (by _families_ , Will meant his sisters and brothers, Nico’s sisters, and their friends) and Will, being the older of the two, doesn't want his reputation of being a responsible boyfriend be ruined (nor he wanted to be teased also) just because of the love marks Nico has given him. He knew they won’t really mind if that ever happens. They’re used to the couple’s shenanigans already. Nico’s best friend, Jason, has walked into them making out on his sofa a lot of times before. Percy had even seen him naked! (Well, not really naked.) Hazel and Bianca were really kind and he’s sure they won’t make fun of them. 

_But still!_ His sisters and brothers were coming over and he can't help but shudder at the thought of them flashing him their teasing grins and winking at him. He loves them dearly, but that would be a nightmare. Would be a very, very, bad nightmare if his mom knew about this also. She’s _worse_ than his siblings. His mom would forever tease him about it. Well, his dad? Will has a hunch that Apollo will tear up and tell him that he’s very proud of him. Besides, he's ran out of foundation already. Luck wasn't just on his side today. He’ll let Nico mark him tomorrow but for now, he’s not yet allowed to do so. (Not that he likes the decision he’s made, also. He loves it when Nico marks him and claim him his.)

For a few moments the blond thought that he’s made Nico upset. That would be the very last thing that he’ll want to do to his lover. Though he was relieved when he saw the raven smiling at him—this time not in a teasing manner, for his smile became rather genuine. 

“Nico, I'm sorry.” Will mumbled under his breath, his voice small and there was guilt visible in his blue eyes. He doesn’t really like times like this when Nico becomes insecure of himself. It hurts the blond as well. 

“You’re so cute, sunshine.” mumbled Nico, fondness hinted in his voice. He then held Will’s chin and made the lad look at him, their eyes meeting suddenly. Even if Will everyday sees those gorgeous eyes, the giddy feeling he always feels while looking at them hasn't gotten away still. He guessed it was just because it's Nico di Angelo, the love of his life. “It‘s okay, Will,” the dark-haired teen paused as Will looked away from his gaze again, so, he leaned his face closer to Will’s—their faces now only inches away from each other. “I was just teasing you.” He whispered, his lips brushing against the freckled teen’s ones almost. 

“Still...”

“Will, look at me.” Nico demanded. The blond obliged immediately and did what he was told. Nico was looking at him, a soft expression resting on his visage. The lad smiled at Will again as he brushed his lower lip with his thumb. “I _love_ you. Don't worry too much about me. You rarely upset me, anyway.” 

The freckled teen let out a small embarrassed sound as his already red cheeks became redder at Nico’s statement. Hearing him say those words woke up the butterflies in his stomach. How did Nico become this sappy? That he didn't know. The raven can't even be hugged before without him giving a grumble or snort after. Will loves it, anyway. 

“Don't use that side against me, Nico. You know I am _weak_ for it.” Will mumbles as he pressed his forehead against Nico’s, sighing in content. The shorter male just sniggered and bumped his nose against his. “Yeah. You are indeed weak for me.” 

Ignoring the comment, Will spoke again. “You're still not allowed to leave any marks on me.” 

“Oh, am I?” Nico grinned and planted a peck on his lips. Will scrunched his nose and laughed lightly. “You're still allowed to kiss me, though.”

“Haven’t we done enough kissing already?” The raven teased, raising his eyebrows and staring at the blond’s swollen, red lips. The latter just rolled his eyes. “Just kiss me.” 

“Thought you’ll never ask.” 

* * *

In the end, they didn't notice the people in their living room grinning and giving knowing looks at each other. Will’s cheeks were still red from embarrassment because of what happened earlier. Indeed, they hadn't seen Nico leaving marks on him but they had seen them making out on the sofa. On the other hand, the dark-haired teen grumbled to himself, muttering things like “Damn Grace” and “Jackson’s a big prat” repeatedly. Jason and Percy weren't fazed, though. They continued to tease Nico until Hazel spoke up, her tone rather accusing. 

“Will, are those... love marks?”

Will let out an embarrassing noise and looked at Nico, mortified. 

_“NICO_ _DI ANGELO!_ ”


End file.
